Seth Rollins is a Mutant Briefcase
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Dean Ambrose finds the perfect way to get back at Seth Rollins, but when his prank backfires, he needs help from four certain Ninja Turtles to help fix the mess he started.


Seth Rollins is a Mutant Briefcase

A/N: What's this? Shell isn't writing a Ninja Turtles story? Yep, you guessed it. I'm finally getting back into wrestling with this little tale, though the Turtles will be in it to some degree. I thought of it after Seth Rollins got slimed thanks to Dean Ambrose. The slime was harmless, but then I got to thinking about what if it had been mutagen from the Kraang instead? So this little tale was born. I hope that you enjoy it whether you're a TMNT fan or not.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of this crazy story.

Summary: Dean Ambrose finds the perfect way to get back at Seth Rollins, but when his prank backfires, he needs help from four certain Ninja Turtles to help fix the mess he started.

Dean Ambrose sat backstage, the briefcase clutched in his arms. He was so happy he'd stolen it from Seth Rollins. But he knew there had to be another way to get him back for everything he'd done after he turned his back on his brothers. Dean looked around and then spotted a canister that was glowing green. He picked it up and then smiled as he studied the contents. Yes, this was going to be good payback. He immediately opened the canister and set to work rigging the briefcase. Seth was going to get a nice surprise when he opened it.

"It's all coming back around for you, Seth," Dean whispered. "Soon you'll pay for what you've done to the Shield."

But little did Dean know that his plan was going to backfire.

22222

Seth Rollins seethed as he saw Dean Ambrose in the ring with his briefcase. How dare he take it from him? He ran down to the ring, intent on beating Ambrose to a pulp. Dean surrendered the briefcase and escaped through the crowd. Seth examined the briefcase to make sure it wasn't damaged and then opened it to make sure his contract was still inside. As he did, some green stuff came out and hit him full in the face. Seth cried out as it ran down his face. It was burning! What was going on? He kept on crying out as he felt himself changing. His security team watched in horror as they saw Seth changing.

Seth prayed it would be over soon, and it was. Seth looked down at himself and noticed that his body wasn't the same. It was gold and had the words "Money in the Bank" written on it. Wait, that couldn't be right, could it? He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping this was just some bizarre dream, but when he looked down, his body was still the same.

"I can't believe this," he whispered.

Seth Rollins had mutated into his Money in the Bank briefcase.

22222

Back in Florida, Roman Reigns was watching the show and couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Seth Rollins had mutated into his Money in the Bank briefcase. As soon as the stuff hit him, Reigns knew exactly what it was. He saw Dean in the crowd grinning like an idiot. How had he come to find the stuff? Roman picked up his phone and immediately dialed Dean's number after the show took a commercial break.

Dean answered on the second ring. "Hey, Roman, are you watching the show?"

"Yeah, I'm watching it," Roman replied. "I saw what you did to Seth."

Dean laughed. "Wasn't that great? It's probably one of my best pranks ever."

"No it's not, you idiot!" Roman yelled. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"No, I don't," Dean replied.

"You mutated Seth Rollins into his Money in the Bank briefcase!" Roman informed him. "That stuff you found was mutagen."

"Are you serious? Awesome!"

"It is not awesome and you know it. This is a big problem. Seth can't stay as a briefcase forever."

"Why not? It'll be exactly what he deserves after everything he's done to us."

"Look, I know Seth's betrayal hurt you, Dean, but this isn't the way to go about getting revenge. You've caused a huge problem, and we need to fix it before it gets out of control."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I've got some friends who can help. They have experience with this stuff and have a cure for Seth. I'll call them and sent them to the arena to fix the problem."

"Do you want me to meet them?"

"Yeah," Roman said and described what they would look like.

"Okay, that's just weird, but I trust you on this," Dean said. "Send them over."

22222

Donatello was in his lab trying to fix Mikey's skateboard since he'd broken it yet again when his T-Phone went off. Don looked at the number and immediately answered.

"Donatello here. What's going on, Roman?"

"I need your help, Donnie. Are you guys watching RAW right now?"

"I'm not, but I bet my brothers are. What's the problem?"

"Dean got some mutagen and used it on Seth. He's a mutant briefcase now. You have to get over there and fix it."

Don sighed. "Okay, just give us directions and we'll get there as soon as we can." Roman did so and then hung up.

The other Turtles were sitting and watching RAW when Don came in.

"Guys, we've got a major problem," he began.

"We know," Leo replied. "We saw it on TV. Seth's a mutant briefcase."

"Roman called and wants us to fix it," Don told him.

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered. "Road trip!"

"Do we really have to do this?" Raph grumbled.

"Hey, it'll be a chance for us to meet more wrestlers, and if we save the day, maybe they'll let us go to one of their events," Leo reminded him.

"Be careful, my sons," Splinter cautioned them. "You do not know what you are dealing with at the arena. Oh, and be sure to pick me up a John Cena shirt. I have always wanted one of those."

"Sure thing, Sensei," Leo said.

They got in the Shellraiser and headed to the arena, hoping they could fix this mess. As Leo drove, he couldn't help but realize that they owed Roman this favor since Dean had messed up so badly. His mind drifted back to when the Turtles had first met Roman.

22222

The Turtles were on patrol as always when they heard a scream coming from an alley. They hurried to the disturbance, but before they could jump down, they saw a large man come to her aid.

"Listen, punk, you need to learn to have more respect for a lady," he said.

The guy just laughed and motioned for his cronies to come out and deal with the large man. They rushed him, but he managed to take them out with ease. He let out a roar and finished off the first guy. He made sure the lady was okay, and she thanked him.

"We never get thanked like that," Raph grumbled.

Before Leo could tell him that he should still be grateful they could help people, a group of Foot Bots came out of nowhere.

"Looks like we'll need to help him," Leo said.

"I think that guy can take on those Foot Bots," Raph replied.

"But they can adapt to his every move, Raph," Leo reminded him. "He needs help."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he came down on a Foot Bot, crushing it under his weight.

The other Turtles joined the fray, taking out as many Foot Bots as they could. The man helped them, and soon all of them were defeated.

"Nice fighting," Leo commented. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, you guys weren't too bad yourselves," the man said. "I'm Roman Reigns."

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Leo said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Roman said. Then he spotted a canister of mutagen lying in the alley. "What's that?"

"It's mutagen," Leo said. "Don't touch it. We'll deal with it." He went to the canister and picked it up, putting it in his belt.

"Is that stuff dangerous?" asked Roman.

"Yes, it is," Leo answered. "You don't want to mess with stuff like this. Donnie's developed a retro-mutagen that can cure people who have been infected. We need this stuff for him to make it."

"Sounds interesting," said Roman. "Is that why you guys dress up as turtles?"

"These aren't costumes," said Don. "We're mutants, and that stuff changed us from ordinary pet turtles into who we are now. It also changed our dad from a human into a mutant rat."

"You better not tell him anything else," Raph warned. "He could be a spy for the Foot."

"I don't even know who that is. I'm a wrestler training to be in the WWE. My two partners stayed behind in the bar, but I wanted to go back to the hotel. I was walking around when I saw the woman getting harassed and thought I would help."

"Well, it's a good thing you did," Leo said.

"Look, I'd better go," Roman said. "My friends will be wondering where I'm at."

"Okay, but if you ever need help, just call on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Mikey. "We'll help you out."

Don gave Roman his number and they watched as the big man left them.

22222

Now it looked like Roman was asking for his favor, and it was up to them to fix it. Leo just hoped they'd be able to do so.

They arrived at the arena in record time and parked the Shellraiser in a spot. They hopped out and saw Dean Ambrose waiting for them.

"So you're the guys Roman was talking about," Dean said. "Glad you could make it."

"Where's Seth at?" Leo asked him.

"Last I saw he was lumbering around backstage vowing to get revenge on me."

"We'd better go and stop this mess. Donnie, you have the retro-mutagen?"

"Yep," Don answered, holding up the vial.

"Great. Let's get going."

The Turtles and Dean headed backstage and ran into Randy Orton.

"Hey, Randy, have you seen Seth anywhere?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I have, but I don't have to tell you anything," Randy replied.

"It's important that we find him," Leo said. "It's an emergency."

Randy paused as he heard Leo's voice. "Wait a minute, you sound familiar," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leo replied. "Can you please tell us where Seth is?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Green," he snarled. "I know you're in that turtle suit and you're trying to sabotage me or something. I bet this punk Ambrose put you up to it. Now come on out of there so I can teach you a lesson!"

"Hey, don't yell at my brother, you asshole!" Raph snarled, drawing his sais.

"Raph, stand down!" Leo ordered. "We have a mission to complete. You can kick his ass after we're done with it."

"Oh, you aren't gonna kick anyone's ass!" Randy snapped. "I'll wipe the floor with you."

"Dudes, there's Seth!" Mikey gasped. He was watching one of the monitors which was showing a Divas match between AJ Lee and Paige. Suddenly, Seth Rollins came lumbering down to the ring.

"I want revenge on Dean Ambrose!" he yelled. "Bring him to me or be destroyed!"

"Let's go!" Leo ordered, and the Turtles ran for the ring.

"What the hell is going on now?" JBL moaned. "Don't tell me these are more of Adam Rose's Rosebuds."

"It looks like they're turtles," Jerry "The King" Lawler piped up.

The Turtles surrounded the ring where Seth Rollins was pacing up and down. He leered at them, daring them to come at him.

"Uh, are you sure we should be doing this?" Mikey asked.

"It's the only way we can save him," Leo said. "Mikey, you take his right side. Raph, take him from the left. I'll cover the front so Donnie can get him from behind and inject the retro-mutagen. Ready? Go!"

The Turtles leapt into the ring and attacked Rollins. He snarled and parried their attacks, but they kept on coming at him. Don waited until he had a good opportunity and leapt on Seth's back, injecting the retro-mutagen into what would have been his neck. Then he leapt off, and the Turtles backed away as the retro-mutagen took effect. Slowly, Seth began to change back into himself. He looked around in confusion.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"A prank gone wrong," Raph answered.

"I'll get Ambrose for this," Seth vowed. "He'll rue the day he messed with Seth Rollins." Then after emitting what was supposed to be a maniacal laugh, he left the ring, and the show commenced as usual. The crowd cheered for the Turtles, who took their bows.

"This is ridiculous," JBL moaned.

"No this is awesome!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "It's Turtle Mania!"

"Time to party!" Lawler added.

The Turtles left the ring and went backstage. Dean was waiting for them.

"Roman called, and I told him you did the job," he informed them. "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem," Leo said. "Just don't go touching any more mutagen canisters, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Dean promised.

"Okay now I can kick Randy's ass?" Raph begged.

Leo sighed. "Yes, now you can kick Randy's ass just as I promised."

As if on cue, Randy came around the corner. "Ah, just who I wanted to see," he said. "Your ass is mine, Green, and when I'm done with you, I'll take out your stupid cronies, too."

"Not if I can help it," Raph said. He punched Randy in the face and the fight was on. Randy was good, but Raph was a trained ninja, so he managed to take Orton out in no time. Even Don, Mikey, and Leo got hits on him, too since Raph didn't want to have all the fun to himself. For a joke, they put Randy in one of the storage trunks for the equipment.

"Now we can go home," Leo said.

"No, now we have to get Sensei a John Cena shirt," Mikey reminded him.

A smile crossed Leo's face. "I think we can do something even better."

22222

Splinter was anxious as he waited for his sons to come home. He heard the Turtles coming through the turnstiles and hurried to meet them.

"My sons, I am so glad you are home," he said. "Did you fix Mr. Rollins?"

"Yes, Sensei, we did just as we said we would," Leo answered.

"And did you get me a John Cena shirt?"

"We got you that and his autograph," Leo said as he presented the shirt and a picture.

Splinter took the picture which had John's autograph along with the message, "To Splinter the best dad four Turtles can have. Keep on kicking ass."

Tears filled Splinter's eyes. "Oh, my sons, this is the best present a father could ever have wished for. To reward you, we will not have training tomorrow."

The Turtles cheered and celebrated with a pizza party that lasted most of the night. Then they crashed and slept for most of the day. They were happy that their mission had been completed and hoped that nothing else would happen. But with the Turtles, normal never happens.

As for Seth Rollins, he kept plotting revenge on Dean Ambrose, but he could never find a plan good enough. Dean Ambrose made sure never to touch mutagen again, but he still played jokes on Seth at every opportunity. Roman Reigns still recovered from his injury and made sure to send a gift basket to the Turtles which included tickets to the next Wrestlemania.

The End

A/N: Yay! I did it! I finally got this done! And about the joke with Randy and Leo, Seth Green voices Leo on TMNT, and when Seth hosted RAW the first time, Randy kicked him in the ribs, but his team lost. Kind of ironic since Seth's hosting RAW again on Monday, and I can't wait for that. I hope they make a reference to TMNT somewhere in there. That would be cool. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
